


First impressions

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (I meant it when I said appreciation), Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, Fade to Black, Hamid's cute bum appreciation, Jealousy, Let! Grizzop! Say! Fuck!, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Hamid’s smile turns broader. “Well, really you only intruded on me.”Grizzop frowns, turning away. His ears flick in an annoyed rhythm and he scans the road ahead to figure out where they are. “Sorry.”The little laugh that earns from his companion only makes him feel more annoyed.“I didn’t say I minded, Grizzop.”
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	First impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/gifts), [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/gifts).



> Huge thank yous to the wonderful [@2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/pseuds/2ndActivatorOfCaspases) who prompted me when I complained about not knowing what to write, and also to the wonderful [@areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda) whose art explicitly inspired a part of this fic.
> 
> This one's for you loves <3

Grizzop pushes into Hamid’s room without thinking, really, which is his first mistake. Always engage brain before dealing with the halfling. He can’t afford to not be paying attention, what with all those lingering _feelings_ that have been bothering him for the past couple of weeks.

“Hey, Hamid. Thought we might go get some food while the others are sleep—.”

He stops.

He should have expected this. It’s the morning. People bathe in the morning, right? People get ready for the day and sometimes don’t lock their doors because they’re not expecting their friends to bust in without knocking.

Hamid’s frozen now, staring at Grizzop over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Uh. Grizzop?”

Grizzop drags his gaze down the smooth plain of Hamid’s back, letting it linger on the bountiful curve of Hamid’s backside for the briefest of moments before closing his eyes and slamming a hand over them for good measure.

Which, fucking a bit late for that isn’t it? And all it does is make clear that the image of Hamid’s naked arse is going to be burned into the backs of his eyelids for the foreseeable.

“Sorry! Shoulda knocked!”

“Oh, Grizzop, good morning!”

Ah fuck. As if it couldn’t get any worse.

He parts his fingers, peering through them to see Azu poking her head out of the other bedroom of the suite. She, it seems, has no great concern about seeing Hamid naked, given the way neither of them react to her presence there. Maybe she’s used to it? Maybe that’s why they always share a room.

Maybe… ah, fuck.

“Thought we might get breakfast!” He says quickly, pretending he’s not aware of Hamid scuttling off in his peripheral vision and tugging on a fancy robe. “Shoulda knocked.” He adds again, with a weak shrug.

“Oh, that sounds lovely - but perhaps you and Hamid should go ahead. I have to shave my head this morning and I wouldn’t want to hold you up.”

There’s something in her tone that doesn’t sound quite right, something in the particular turn of her smile that he doesn’t know her well enough to be able to recognise. But if he denied her now it would only look more suspicious.

“Sure. Hamid I’ll uh… wait outside.”

He ducks out before anyone can say anything about it, slamming the door shut and pressing his forehead to the wall beside it.

He closes his eyes, and there’s the arse again.

Wonderful. This is fine.

#

The walk into the city is awkward in the extreme. Conversation between him and Hamid has always been a bit stilted, but it’s not stopped him from forming this useless fixation. Every smile that Hamid shoots his way makes him angry and hungry all at once, wanting to both make more of them happen and stop them from happening ever again.

Only now he’s got the added irritation of knowing that Azu sees Hamid naked on a regular basis, and that his first glimpse of the same was unwitting on Hamid’s part and now Burned Into His Retinas.

“What were you thinking for breakfast? Perhaps we could get some of those pastries that Azu likes?”

“Sure.” He replies, scuffing his toe on the ground. “Fine, come on then.”

His legs are only a little longer than Hamid’s but the halfling has to rush to catch up with him when he strides off towards where he thinks he remembers the bakery being.

“Grizzop! Slow down, there’s no rush.”

He can hear the bemused smile in Hamid’s voice, pushes down the irritation in his gut and slows himself down. “Sorry. Didn’t want to keep Azu waiting.”

A hand curls around his forearm, tugging lightly. He looks back to find Hamid smiling softly at him, no hint of annoyance at his earlier misstep. “Grizzop. What’s going on?”

“Just… I feel bad about earlier.” He says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Didn’t realise I’d be intruding on you two.”

Hamid’s smile turns broader. “Well, really you only intruded on me.”

Grizzop frowns, turning away. His ears flick in an annoyed rhythm and he scans the road ahead to figure out where they are. “Sorry.”

The little laugh that earns from his companion only makes him feel more annoyed.

“I didn’t say I minded, Grizzop.”

“Right. Well.” He says, ignoring the fact that he’s not shaken off Hamid’s hand yet, that the warmth of the halfling’s hand is melting through his sleeve. “Whatever. Pastries?”

He stalks off, Hamid huffing out a breath and giving a couple of quick steps to walk beside him. “You’re acting very strangely, Grizzop. Was it such an unpleasant surprise?”

“What? No! What?” Grizzop stuffs his hands in his pockets, frowning down at the dusty road. “What d’you mean?”

Hamid just smiles that smile that looks so much more confident than he typically thinks the halfling capable of. “Nothing. Let’s just get some food, I’m _starving_.”

#

There’s a tentative knock at his door that evening, long after he’s stripped out of his armor and is taking on a little light fletching to pass the time.

He could be with the others. Seeing the city with Sasha and climbing over some walls that they shouldn’t be scaling. Sitting with Azu and discussing the various merits of their gods. Debating with Hamid about… well.

No. He’s here.

Not bothering anyone.

 _Certainly_ not thinking about anyone’s arse.

He hops off the bed and moves over to the door, pulling it open with a sharp tug. “What?”

Hamid’s standing there, alone. Still smiling. “I thought it would be polite to knock.”

Grizzop rolls his eyes so hard it almost hurts. “Yeah yeah okay. What do you need? Everything ok?”

“Of course, we were just worried about you since you disappeared after dinner.” He says. “Can I come in?”

Grizzop nods, stepping back more than far enough for Hamid to walk in. There’s an odd tinge of colour in his cheeks that Grizzop can’t quite place the reason for. It is a little hot in here, even with the sun having long since gone down. That could be why.

“Thought you’d be with Azu.”

Hamid laughs, crossing to the window and looking out at the world below. “We don’t spend all our time together, Grizzop. Just like you and I don’t spend all our time together.”

“Yeah.” Grizzop scoffs, sitting on the end of the bed and shoving the few wood shavings that litter the covers to the floor, just in case… well, Hamid wants to sit too or whatever. “Cos we’d gut each other within a few hours.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Hamid smiles almost to himself, fiddling at something at his wrists. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to find out.”

“Hamid…” Grizzop groans, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Do you ever get to the point?”

Hamid’s properly blushing now, hesitant in the way Grizzop’d normally expect from him. Grizzop watches as he looks out of the window again, takes a deep breath and then with two sharp tugs, pulls off the Sleeves of Many Garments to reveal…

“U-uh.” He stammers. “Hamid?”

Hamid looks over his (bare) shoulder, wearing a pleased little smirk that makes Grizzop feel a bit faint, honestly. “Oh no! How clumsy of me.”

Grizzop narrows his eyes, hoping his instinctive flush isn’t visible and knowing it is. “Hamid. What the fuck are you doing.”

His voice is unsteady and he’s sweating, claws clenched in the covers. Hamid’s eyes flick all over him, settling briefly on his lap and then back up to his face.

“Is something wrong?”

It’s a simple question. It’d be really fucking nice if there was a simple answer.

Of course, what comes out of his mouth is:

“What about Az—.”

“Grizzop.”

“Yeah?”

“In the nicest possible way. Shut up about Azu.” Hamid says, arse still all on display and particularly, tangibly lovely. “I love her, she’s wonderful. But we’re not together. We’re just comfortable with each other.”

“Oh.”

Hamid shakes his head. “That _is_ why you’ve been in a mood all day, isn’t it? Azu thought so.” He ducks his chin. “This was her idea.”

The covers rip, just a bit, under his claws. He wonders if Hamid can hear. “She’s not known for her good ideas.”

“No.” Hamid laughs. It’s such a lovely sound. “No she’s not.”

Well, shit. In for a copper…

“I like this one though.”

Hamid blinks a couple of times, chewing on his lower lip. “You do?”

His patience is gone in an instant. “Hamid all I’ve been thinking about since this morning is touching your arse. Get over here.”

Hamid scurries over so quickly that Grizzop barely has a chance to admire the rest of him before he’s kneeling on the bed. With a grunt, Grizzop reaches for his arse and uses the leverage to tug him in close, over Grizzop’s lap.

He squeezes, feeling the give of fat and muscle beneath his hands. His claws bite into the flesh of Hamid’s cheeks and earns himself such a pretty whine that he feels almost lightheaded with sensation.

“H-how does it live up to your expectations?” Hamid asks, lips trailing over his throat and jaw, anxious little exhales against his skin.

Grizzop leans back, grinning wickedly. “Dunno. Think I need a closer look.”

He can’t say he expected to end the night with his tongue running over Hamid’s hole, claws digging deep bruises into the meat of the halfling’s arse and Hamid babbling nonsense into the bedding, but he’s _really_ not complaining.

“How about now?” Hamid asks, breathless and smiling as Grizzop slides up his body, rocking against the cleft of his arse.

“Yeah.” He says, reaching down to untie the laces at his groin. “Just as good as it looked.”


End file.
